The present invention pertains to an industrial-type washing machine, more specifically adapted to the washing of metal strip products to which oleaginous material or the like previously have been applied, such as during or prior to stamping operations and the like. Previous patents on many different types of industrial washing machines exist and certain ones of these include a washing compartment in alignment with a rinsing compartment as essential components of the industrial washing system. Examples of such prior patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,107--Lape, Jr. Aug. 13, 1935 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,088--Croft Sept. 26, 1944 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,306--Carman June 27, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,217--Henley Jan. 23, 1979
Although the present invention employs washing and rinsing compartments in longitudinal alignment with each other, the invention otherwise readily distinguishes over the aforementioned prior art by providing a relatively compact washing machine having aligned washing and rinsing compartments mounted over reservoirs respectively containing washing and rinsing liquids and otherwise having features not present in the prior art or any other prior art presently known to the inventors.